When Ten Meets Eleven
by Maxxx Colebeck
Summary: An evil magic brings two Doctors together and it's up to them and their faithful companions to save the world from utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Rose's Way

As the TARDIS landed the grass around it began to fly up, and the people around did not seem to notice. They never really noticed anything except for the time, the sun went wibbly and the people of course began to take pictures and act as if it was a show. The door of the ship swung open and a rather tall man with perfect pointed hair came out smiling and breathing in the air.

"Lovely to be alive, isn't it! I am just beaming today, the sun is shining and the grass is green!" The man smiled as he walked out of the doorway and fixed his tie. He was known to all as the Doctor and he was here for one reason only, to have fun.

Behind him came out a smiling blonde girl in a rather tight hoodie and jeans with holes in them. She grabbed for his hand and held it tight as he flew around to the back of his ship. Her name was Rose, and she loved being with this funny, crazy man. He made her what she is today, and she made him smile. He held her hand tight as he touched the blue wood of the ship and licked his lips.

"Rose, this is not where I said for her to go. This is a bit wrong, do you think we should get back in and go where we wanted or explore?"

She smiled and laughed, "Of course we will explore, I know you want to. So, where are we then?"

He laughed and smelled the air. "I'd say England, small town from the looks of it."

He licked the air and turned round to her. "It's got to be about 2010, I'd say it's about June."

She smiled and kicked the grass. "I love this. So where do we go first? How about that duck pond?"

"Duck pond? There are no ducks in there. How do you know it's a duck pond?" The Doctor laughed with a very happy smile.

"What else would it be, Doctor?" Rose chuckled and skipped over to it and smiled.

She picked a rock and dropped in the pond. She loved to just sit and watch the water and the Doctor loved to sit and watch her being amazed. He licked his lips and graabbed her hand, he knew just what to show her.

"We are going to see exactly why the TARDIS dropped here. Let's check that hill over there for the view." He smiled and dragged her up with him to the highest hilltop he could find.

They smiled and held hands as the Doctor breathed in the fresh air, and looked out on the fresh green grass. He had no idea that today would be one of the weirdest days he could have for a very long time.


	2. Amy's Problem

Amy's Problem

As the TARDIS landed Amy ran towards the door, her red hair flying all about and she quickly opened to smell the pretty Leadworth air. The Doctor itching his back, fixed his bow tie and followed after her knowing no good could come from this trip.

"Amy, why, oh why did you say you wanted to visit home again?" The Doctor said trying to convince her to take another fun trip.

"I want to visit Rory. You know? My fiancé. The man I am going to marry." Amy began to speak as if she was iritated with the Doctor but he knew she could never be mad at him.

He was her imaginary friend from when she was a child and now he takes her off to see the universe, but today she wanted to visit home. He hated companions that want to go home every now and then, except well… one, but that was not important and he knew something odd was going on.

"Amy, I think we should go back to the TARDIS now. I have a bad feeling about this, I mean this is slow even for Leadworth. Where are all the people?" The Doctor began to yell this; all he could see were a couple standing atop a hill off in the distance.

At once he recognized them and began to frantically run towards Amy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the TARDIS.

"Amy, we need to get out of here now. It is very important that we leave now and don't get into trouble." The Doctor saw the couple coming closer and this was his last chance to get out of here.

"Doctor, when have you ever cared about getting into trouble? Oh look, there is a couple! We will ask them what is going on." Amy smiled and waved at the two people in the distance.

The Doctor knew the couple because he was part of the couple and now he could not run, they had made eye contact. The couple drew closer and closer as Amy saw how pretty the woman was. She felt like she knew her for some reason but shrugged it off and held the Doctor's hand.

"You seem tense. Why are you tense?" Amy asked pouting.

"I just… I don't think we should be here something is not right." The Doctor replied

As the couple came into view Amy licked her lips seeing the man was tall and lanky just like she liked them, and the girl was a proper pretty blonde. His outfit seemed like something she had seen before but she was sure she had never met the man.

"Hi, I'm Amy." Amy smiled and put out her hand as the man and women shook it.

"Oh sorry, I'm Matt. Matt Smith. Nice to meet you." The Doctor made sure he changed his name to something new different so his past self would not make the connection. At least not yet.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose." The man smiled and shook both of their hands again.

Amy's face became very shocked at first but she laughed it off and replied quickly, "The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

"He's just called the Doctor." Rose replied and smiled as she checked out Amy's clothes.

Amy looked straight at her Doctor and could see his face turn white.

"Could you excuse us for one second" Amy shouted and pulled her Doctor aside.

"I told you something wasn't right. Don't ask, it's just he is me before I was me. She is… a friend. I just don't want any trouble with my time line. I don't remember any of this and I surely would remember meeting myself." The Doctor shouted.

Ten and Rose quietly laughed and looked at the scenery as Amy came from behind where they were hiding.

"Sorry about that, so where are you guys headed?" Amy asked trying to hit up a quick conversation. She could see Eleven's face beginning to become more flesh colored and relived.

"Oh, we are just passing through. Do you know why it is so deserted?" Ten asked Amy licking his teeth and pulling out his glasses.

"We were going to ask you the same question. This is usually a small town and a slow one, but today it is more dead than usual." Eleven answered trying to seem like he knew what was going on.

"Well, then maybe we landed here for a reason. Is it okay if I ask you a few questions, Matt? Just to clarify what we are dealing with of course." Ten said looking at Eleven knowing something was not right.

"Sure, if you would excuse us ladies." Eleven replied as they dashed off to Ten's TARDIS.


	3. An Awful Lot Of Talking

An Awful Lot of Talking

As the Tenth Doctor pulled a man he knew only as Matt Smith aside for a chat he flicked out his sonic screwdriver to check something. The man actually was the Eleventh Doctor trying to hide from his former self, but as it seems there was no use. Ten knew something was up and he surely was not going to let this mysterious man slip away from him.

"So, Mr. Smith, can I ask you a few simple questions? Like, I don't know, where are you from exactly?" Ten became very serious as he looked the other Doctor up and down.

"I am from London. And you, Doctor?" He looked very serious and fixed his bow tie.

"Oh come off it, Smith I can tell you aren't of this world. Now don't make this hard. What have you and your little girl done to this town?" Ten became very red faced and put his sonic close to Eleven's face.

"You really think I did this Doctor, because frankly I can tell you don't think that, and do you know why? I didn't want to even say this, I wanted to get out as soon as I saw you but Amy, she had to say hello. I am you. You are me." Eleven spoke quickly and backed away turning to face the two girls in the distance.

"Oh.. umm, I wasn't expecting that. Well hello Doctor, what's with the bow tie?" Ten seemed cheery all of a sudden and quickly belived his future self. He had no reason not to of course but Eleven knew only trouble could be in store if they were both here at the same time.

"Hey, bow ties are cool! So what brings you here, Doctor?" He began to loosen up and become more excited about seeing what he was really like in his past life.

"Well, the Ol' TARDIS just landed here actually. We had no idea why, but I can tell that we are here for a reason what do you think, Doctor?" Ten smiled as he asked Eleven about the trouble.

"I have no clue why the town is so dead. Oh, this is when the fun starts!" Eleven became a tad giddy but then it hit him that Rose was there with them.

"So Amy, she seems nice. Where is…you know, nevermind. Don't want to spoil my whole life." Ten could see Eleven was afraid of what was to come for him so he quickly smiled and patted him on the back.

"Yeah anyways, don't tell Rose who I am. I think it would only confuse her more if she knew there were two of us." Eleven spoke sternly but he forgot he left Rose with Amy.

The looked at each other and ran as quick as they could to the girls without making it look like they were troubled.

"So, you boys sort everything out?" Amy said while laughing at them as they caught their breath.

"Of course Amy, all settled. We decided we need to find out what exactly is happening to this town." Eleven blurted this out and put his arm around Amy trying to cheer himself up a bit.

Rose made a rather funny face, and went to her Doctor. He smiled and gave her a hug to show everything would be all right.

At the same time a man was sitting in a bar in America drinking drink after drink. He tried his best to get drunk but nothing seemed to work. He called over to the bar tender to make him the strongest thing he had, when he saw something that looked like a crack in the wall.

He quickly brushed his perfect hair to the side and got up to take a closer look. It began to grow as he looked closer and he could see four people talking in a group. He recognized two of the people, but he knew that was impossible they were both gone… unless. No, he thought only trouble could come from his interference, but something grabbed at him like a force of nature and pulled him toward the crack.

It was a hooded figure and he began to grab the man with enough force to throw him threw the crack and onto the grass he once saw in the crack. The eyes of three of the people widened, all except Amy, who was not sure what the big deal was. Then he brushed himself off, and put out his hand to shake hers.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"


End file.
